


Everyone was a child someday

by Eatares8



Series: Short Stories in English [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon slayer training, Failed attempt at training, Gen, Humor, Young Natsu, funny scene, not for igneel at the moment it happenned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatares8/pseuds/Eatares8
Summary: Natsu has not always been a powerful Dragon Slayer.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Igneel
Series: Short Stories in English [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814401
Kudos: 13





	Everyone was a child someday

**Author's Note:**

> Small text in english, I hope there isn't any mistakes.  
> An idea that came to me some days ago.

« ROOOOAAAAR !!! »

A loud noise echoed in a desert land. Only trees and wild animals could have heard it. No human would ever know what happenned or who screamed, exception made of the one responsible of the whole situation.

A tiny pink-haired guilty who, for his defense, only wanted to make his father proud by improving his howl of the dragon.

In the middle of the night in order to not get caught.

There wasn’t any visibility for poor little Natsu who did not yet know how to use his enhanced senses.

And that’s how a small fire storm burned the end of a scaled tail, waking up a red dragon and annoying him greatly.

**~The End~**


End file.
